


Starving

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: Rose finds out that she was starving, for food, but especially for Scorpius. Fun, flirtatious Scorose one-shot.





	

# Starving

*Rose POV*  
My stomach growled and I was starving for food. I flooed into Albus’ and Scorpius’ apartment and walked into the kitchen, hunting for something to eat. There I saw the both of them bended over their plate filled with a half-eaten dragonburger, lots of fries and a bowl of pumpkin soup.  
“Hey Rose, back again so soon?” Albus asked me with his mouth full, while I parked my ass down at the other side of the table.  
Scorpius wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and placed it next to his plate. He looked up and stared straight into my eyes.  
“She missed me too much, just admit it Red. You can’t live without me,” he said smiling defiant.  
“You wish,” I said grinning while stealing fries of Scorpius’ plate.  
Finally, food!  
“Hey! Those are mine! Buy your own!” he said, acting indignantly.  
Suddenly, Albus rolled his eyes and took his plate to the living room. Apparently he wanted rest or something? I put my hand through Scorpius’ hair and ruffled it.  
“So, how was work?” I asked him when I took a break of eating his fries.  
“Good, we’ve finally closed that deal with St. Mungo’s.”  
“That’s great! When can you start?” I ask him enthusiastic.  
“When the paperwork is finished, so hopefully next week,” he smiled and the smile reached his eyes.  
“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown up so fast,” I joked.  
He looked straight into my eyes and I could feel my heart beat faster. Slowly, a smile crept up his face and I couldn’t help the smile form on my lips as well.  
Then, Albus entered the kitchen and looked at us, rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“This,-” Albus pointed to Scorpius and me, “-is exactly what I meant this morning,” he said while leaving the kitchen. Scorpius shrugged and didn’t look at me. I looked confused at Albus leaving figure.  
“I’ll see you at the burrow in a few!” he yelled over his shoulder.  
“Are you gonna finish that burger or not?” I asked Scorpius, pointing at the dragon burger on his plate.  
“You can have it but, I want a favour in return,” he grinned while I took a big bite of the burger.  
It tasted pretty well, seeing as it’d gone just a little cold.  
“Fine,” I agreed.  
He stood up and moved the dirty dished to the sink with his wand.  
“Say, Scor. I’ve a quesfion. Whaf did Al mean when he poinfed af us?” I ask, with my mouth full of burger.  
He came to stand behind me and pressed his body against my back and brought his mouth next to my left ear. He let his face rest next to mine before he spoke and he smelled amazing. Somehow I couldn’t move away, even if I’d wanted to.  
“He was wondering when we would stop flirting during dinner.”  
Just when I wanted to respond in amazement, he continued.  
“No, let me rephrase that, during mealtimes in general. It appears that our so-called ‘flirting’ robs Al of his appetite,” he smirked.  
When he smirked, I could feel my knees go week and the only thing I could come up with was: “Oh.”  
My body was aware that he was still very close behind me and I couldn’t help but wonder about us and found the whole situation illogical. After dinner was over, we brushed our teeth in the bathroom and went to the Burrow, seeing as it was Friday evening, which was family night at the Burrow.  
\--------------timepassed------------------  
We stepped out of the fireplace together and then I saw Kreacher placing a bottle of elf wine on the beverage table. Scorpius and I walked over first thing and Kreacher poured us both a glass. Scorpius thanked Kreacher heartily and took two, one for me as well.  
We walked over to Lily, Albus and Genevieve, Lucy and John and Dominique. After talking about how everyone was doing, James entered and had brought a few of his friends from new work. I was introduced to Aiden Williams, Ethan Queen, Noah Peacock and Benjamin Yaxley.  
I asked all of them how they were doing as well (a sort of unwritten rule here in the Burrow) and none of them stopped talking. Scorpius and I tried to get rid of them by going to the beverage table as soon as our glasses were empty, but it wouldn’t help. After an hour or two, Ethan disappeared with Lily towards the beverage table in the middle of the conversation and Dom had talked Noah and Benjamin into a game of quidditch to which the rest followed except Aiden and Scorpius. Aiden’s eyebrows were really weird and attracted the most attention of his whole face, just because they were so close together.  
I leaned closer to Scorpius when Aiden started to flirt with me and I tried to respond coolly, but it failed. After 15 minutes of standing there with just the three of us, Scorpius went to the beverage table to get us both a refill (our fourth already). And I could already feel the alcohol moving quickly through my veins and the knocking sound in my head drove me crazy.  
“So, Rose do you like to play quidditch with your department as well?” Aiden asked me while stepping so close that I could smell his stinky breath.  
I took a step back and answered politely.  
“No, I’m not very fond of flying,” I deadpanned while trying to ignore the knocking sound in my head. Just then cousin Molly and her friends entered and trapped Scorpius in a circle at the beverage table. I watched him and when he saw me looking he shot me a desperate ‘save me!’ look.  
“It is really fun! Maybe I can teach you…-” he started.  
“Excuse me please,” I interrupted rather rudely and walked over to the beverage table.  
I pushed the girls out of the way and grabbed Scorpius’s arm.  
“Let’s go Scorpius. I want to go somewhere quiet.”  
“Excuse me ladies,” he said apologetically, though he didn’t sound sorry at all. This made me smile on the inside, so I smirked at him and guided him to the front door.

We walked into the front garden and I closed the door behind me. He gave me my glass of elf wine and I took a sip.  
“Thanks for saving me,” he said softly.  
I looked up at the sky and felt the alcohol burn through my veins, but there was something else that made my heart beat incredibly fast.  
“You’re welcome,” I smirked.  
He smirked back and let his eyes move over my body and didn’t even try to do it discrete.  
“I’m sorry for taking you away from Aiden Williams,” he said, pronouncing his name with disgust.  
“No you’re not,” I laughed while putting down my glass on the rocks.  
“You’re right,” he laughed and the smile reached his eyes.  
The moonlight beamed into his silver eyes and it felt like he could look right through me. My heart started to beat even faster and I could feel my whole body becoming alert. He puts his glass down as well and looked down at my lips. When he stepped closer to me and put a lock of hair behind my ear, emotions started to move through me like an earthquake and I didn’t know what to do anymore. I tried to breathe but I needed to focus on that completely.  
When the front door opened, I needed all my power to turn my head away to look at it. I saw Melany, one of Molly’s friends, standing in the doorway.  
“Scorrrrpius, do you want to play a game?” she asked flirtatious.  
I looked back at him and saw that he didn’t even respond at her question. He kept on staring into my eyes and a shiver moved up my spine when he placed his hand in my neck and pulled me forward slowly. Then, he kissed me. I pressed my lips against his lips too and when his tongue entered my mouth, I finally felt satisfied. I tasted him fully and enjoyed everything.  
“Never mind!” I heard Melany yell on the background.  
When Scorpius stopped I felt hugely disappointed, but then he grinned defiant at me. The lights in his eyes were shining brightly and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at him. I was starving for more and more kisses from him and I didn’t care anymore who was watching. I kissed him.  
When I stopped after a while to get some air, he looked completely ruffled.  
“I didn’t know you would taste this good,” he said, his voice husky.  
“I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you,” I whispered breathlessly.  
He pressed his lips hungrily against mine again and just when I moved his shirt up, I hear someone scream.

“Scorpius! No! We’ve discussed this! I won’t be able to eat for weeks after seeing this!” I heard Albus scream.  
Scorpius started smiling while we were kissing and I couldn’t help myself so I continued kissing him, smiling as well.  
“Ignore him, he’ll go away,” he whispered against my lips.  
“Scorpius, I’m serious!” Albus yelled.  
“Albus! What are you doing here spying at them? Get back inside!” I heard grandma say to him.  
“But grandma…” Albus muttered.  
“No, buts. Back inside young man.”  
And then we heard the door close.  
Finally rest.  
The kissing became more and more intense, and when I pulled his shirt hungrily, he grinned.  
“Let’s go back to my place, shall we?” he suggested.  
“Yes, please. I’m starving.”  
He took my hand and placed a kiss on my lips before disapparating us me to his room.  
Finally, Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Xxxx Aimee
> 
>  
> 
> Starving – Hailee Steinfeld  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> The more that I know you, the more I want to  
> Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
> By the way, right away, you do things to my body  
> I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
